


rooftop snow

by satoruyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hospitals, Manga & Anime, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoruyo/pseuds/satoruyo
Summary: "Then, do you wanna go to the rooftop when it snows?""Rooftop? That's random, but why not? Sounds fun. Would like to see the view up there before I die."//[[ONGOING]]





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> hey y'all, this is my first writing of a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. sorry for all the mistakes if there are any :) you should play the song "this is how you fall in love" by jeremy zucker in like the last chapter!! maybe play it on loop the whole final chapter.

It has been months since Bokuto exited the hospital. Today he sets foot into the hellish place again.

Bokuto walked into the hospital, grinning.

He breathed in the smell of soap that was in the hospital. "Ah, it feels so good to be back!" Bokuto said, implied with sarcasm. He walked up to the counter to get himself checked.

Turning back and forth, he scanned the hospital he had once been in. 

There's so many people!

The feeling was nostalgic.

The women at the counter passed Bokuto a few documents before he walked off.

He stuffed those papers into his bag and wandered around the hospital.

Looking around, he saw a lot of children. There was even a playground made for the children patients!

Bokuto continued walking around.

There was a person.

A tall, messy black haired, slim guy, standing a few metres away from Bokuto.

Bokuto took a glimpse at that guy. He walked towards him.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Bokuto asked, waving his hands at the person's face.

The person seemed unbothered at Bokuto's unusual greeting, but still replied.

"I guess you could say I'm not." 

Bokuto pouted his lips and tilted his head to the side.

"Why not?" 

An awkward silence.

The person sighed. "I'm a patient here. In this hellish prison." 

Bokuto's bright yellowish eyes closed as he laughed at that sentence.

Another awkward silence.

He stopped laughing after he realized how the stranger might have felt, being stuck in this "prison". 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was a patient here too, so I know how you felt."

The stranger nodded slightly, and glanced to the side of Bokuto. He did not want to make eye contact.

Bokuto's eyes moved to where the stranger's eyes went.

"Oh yeah! My name's Bokuto. And yours is..?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear. He was excited to make a new acquaintance.

The stranger's dark blue eyes stared into the golden, yellow eyes of Bokuto's. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the right mood to make friends now." The stranger rejected Bokuto's friendliness. His eyes glanced from right to left, trying to avoid eye contact as he felt guilty for turning down Bokuto. 

It took a while for Bokuto to process the stranger's response.

"Oh, that's alright! I suppose I might see you again some time later, so we'll talk again!" Bokuto said happily.

Shocked at his response, the stranger hesitated to reply. Bokuto made eye contact with the stranger again.

"Right..Till next time." 

They were put in an awkward situation. Bokuto was not good at saying goodbyes. The stranger looked at the watch on his wrist and turned away from Bokuto

"Goodbye." 

Bokuto snapped out of his thought of worrying about saying goodbye. 

Right, his number!

"Wait!"

The stranger paused and turned around.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

Bokuto quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Could I get your number? So that we could contact each other?" He asked politely.

The stranger stared at Bokuto's phone.

He put his hands into his pockets. 

"Sorry, I don't text a lot." He replied.

"Now then, goodbye."

He walked off, leaving Bokuto alone.

Bokuto looked at his hand, with his phone in it. His spiky hair deflated as he got sad. He tilted his head a little to the side and frowned.

Was it something I said? 

He looked as the stranger continued walking further away and did not turn back.

...Nah! We'll meet again.

Bokuto's hair poofs up and he skipped back to his car, whistling a happy tone.


	2. two

Hearing the yelling and screaming from the children at the hospital, the nostalgic feeling came right back into Bokuto as he came back to the hospital.

Today, he didn't come back to check on his health. He came to see if the tall, black haired male would still be around, since he said that he was a patient.

A long walk around the hospital's park, Bokuto started losing hope to finding the stranger he had met.

Why do I even want to find him, anyway? He might not even say his name.

As Bokuto started strolling back to the hospital's main lobby, he noticed someone.

"H-hey! It's you!" Bokuto shouted across the entrance he was standing at, to wherever the stranger was standing at. The nurses walking around told him to keep his volume low.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized to the nurses and ran towards the stranger. 

"Hey, it's me! Bokuto, from yesterday!"

The stranger looked at Bokuto, staring.

Please remember me...

The black haired male nodded slightly. "Yes. The one who asked for my name and phone number." 

Bokuto's eyes gleamed with happiness. He was glad he did not make a fool of himself and that the stranger remembered him. With a huge smile on his face, he asked once again,

"Can I get your name?"

Both their eyes were looking deep into each other. The male had not said anything in the past few minutes.

I made a fool of myself...again.

Just as Bokuto thought he was being an idiot, the stranger indirectly said "hold that thought". He opened up his mouth, not widely, and spoke up.

"...Akaashi. My name is Akaashi Keiji."

Bokuto's eyes sparkled at his reply. 

"Akaashi! Nice to meet you!" He greeted properly as he held out one hand, gesturing for a handshake to being friends.

Akaashi stared down to Bokuto's hand. He knew that he shouldn't be having a conversation with others or be attached with anyone in the state he is in right now.

He sighed.

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Akaashi placed his hands out and shook hands with the tall, spiky haired Bokuto. 

Bokuto's eyes gleamed in happiness. 

He was so excited that he forgot his manners. "Wow! Can I get your number now that we're friends?" He yelled accidentally. Everyone near them stared down at them, telling them to keep their volume down since it was a hospital. 

"Oh right! Sorry..." Bokuto quietened down but continued asking Akaashi.

The apathetic male did not seem to be bothered by the annoyance and resistance of Bokuto, even though his blood might have been boiling hot of anger on the inside.

Akaashi is the type who does not want or need attention, but here he is right now having the attention from a white spiked haired male. 

Surprisingly, Bokuto doesn't seem that bad to Akaashi, and maybe that's why he did not completely shut him out since the start.

He sighed once again.

He put his hands back into his pockets, and took them out along with his phone. "Alright, you can get my number, but please don't text me too much." Akaashi said as he passed Bokuto his phone so that he could type in his number.

"Thank you!!" Bokuto exclaimed. He was so happy that the people around him didn't want to interrupt.

Without anyone knowing, Akaashi smiled a little. Even he didn't realize that a random stranger like Bokuto, was able to make himself smile even the slightest.


	3. three

It has been a few days after Bokuto had finally gotten the phone number of Akaashi's. They haven't seen each other in those few days either.

Bokuto always wanted to spend his weekends with someone other than his best friend, Kuroo. At that moment, he remembered he made a new friend. 

Should I try to contact him?

He took his phone from his table by the side of the bed he was sitting on, and sat there with Akaashi's number.

"Maybe I'll just send him a text!" He said out loud, and started typing.

What he typed, was something pretty normal and short.

"Hey Akaashi! It's me, Bokuto. I was bored and decided to text you. Okay, I'll get straight to the point. Would you like to hang with me at my house later today or tomorrow?"

Bokuto said to himself as he burst into laughter for how formal he has to be to Akaashi, since Akaashi didn't seem like the type who would be informal, even if Bokuto was fine with it.

"And...Sent!" He yelled, clicking the send button. 

Within minutes, Akaashi had already seen the text message.

"Ooh, he's typing!" Bokuto's eyes shined while waiting for the reply.

"Hello, Bokuto-san. I don't know if I have the time to head over to your house today, but I'll check my schedule for tomorrow." 

At Akaashi's side, he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to hang out with someone, considering he never had many friends and wouldn't want to spend a lonely weekend.

Meanwhile, Bokuto was so happy he finally got Akaashi's attention. 

"Alright!! I'll send you my address then!" Bokuto replied to the text.

Excited for the upcoming day, Bokuto laid down on his bed, waiting for time to quickly past. Without knowing it, he slowly drifted to sleep.

At Akaashi's side, he was glad he made a friend when he thought he could never make friends while stuck in a hospital. He was also looking forward to the next day, knowing that he was free from any work or check ups. 

Akaashi sat down on his bed and slowly laid down. He smiled slightly at his sudden thought of how he encountered Bokuto, his new friend.

Slowly, he began to fall asleep, even if it was difficult.

Half past 2 in the morning, Akaashi suddenly woke up. 

A nightmare.

He glanced at the table by his bed. 

In that second, his phone on the table showed a notification, lighting up.

Who could that be?

Akaashi sat up and grabbed his phone.

It showed Bokuto's name, and a text by him at 2:31 AM. 

New Text Message!

From: Bokuto (Sent June 2nd at 2:32 AM)

[Hey!! Are you awake?]

Wow, so it was him. Why's he awake?

Thinking of what to reply to that absolutely random text, Akaashi decided to say that he was awake and got a nightmare.

From: Akaashi (Sent at 2:35 AM)

[Hello. Yes, I'm awake. I just woke up from a terrible nightmare.]

[Well, at least I had some sleep.]

Bokuto: 

[Oh! So you're saying you rarely get sleep?]

Akaashi: 

[Yes. According to the doctors, not being able to sleep is one of my sickness' symptoms.]

Bokuto: 

[Oh.. Sorry about that]

Akaashi:

[It's no problem.]

Back at Bokuto's side, he was questioning himself if he should ask Akaashi what his sickness was. He didn't want to sound insensitive.

Bokuto:

[Hey, can I ask what your sickness is? It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it.]

Not really bothered by what Bokuto had just said, Akaashi squinted at his phone. He didn't exactly what to talk about his sickness, but he guessed that he should not hide anything, and either ways, there is nothing much to hide about his deadly sickness anyway.

Akaashi: 

[Sure...I have something the doctors call, FFI. Fatal familial insomnia. That's why I have trouble sleeping.]

FFI? Never heard about it. I should search it up. Bokuto thought.

Grabbing his laptop from not so far away, he quickly typed out "FFI" on the web.

FFI, Fatal Familial Insomnia. It is a very rare degenerative brain disorder.

"A disease of the brain..."

Bokuto continued reading on and the words he read sent chills down his spine.

"This is one scary disease, alright.." 

He read more and more, and it scared him even more than all the sickness he's ever gotten.

"Characterized by insomnia, an inability to sleep. Huh, I guess this is what's keeping Akaashi awake at this time." Bokuto said to himself 

Bokuto:

[Woah...So it's like normal insomnia, but deadly? That's scary.]

Akaashi:

[Sure is. But that's alright, I guess. The worse that might happen is that I died with no one by my side.]

"Died with nobody by your side? Are you implying that you're gonna die sooner or later?" Bokuto got sad since Akaashi was his new friend.

Bokuto:

[Don't say that!! Although I hope you don't die, I will be by your side always if you got admitted to the hospital saying you might be on the verge of death! That is, if you want me to be with you til you die. Still hope you would recover soon.] 

Looking at the long text of reassurance that Bokuto would be by his side, Akaashi laughed a little. He never really had someone who wanted to be by his side. His boring and apathetic self never had someone who would stay with him by their own will. 

Akaashi:

[Sure, thanks for that.]


	4. four

The next morning, at 6 AM, it was strangely cold for Akaashi. He thought about just now when he was chatting with Bokuto. Akaashi did not sleep well and much because of his disease, but surprisingly, he did not feel tired the day after.

[beep]

A question mark popped up onto Akaashi's mind. 

Was that Bokuto? Is he awake?

That was the first thing he could think of.

Reaching out for his phone, he looked at the new text message. 

The text was from Bokuto, it read, "Hey hey hey, Akaashi! You awake yet?" 

Slightly smiling at the text, of course Akaashi replied saying he was awake. The conversation went on about yesterday night's talk.

It started raining cats and dogs. The rain drops bounced onto the road, creating noise. Akaashi frowned. He never liked rainy days. It always felt like...something would go wrong.

But this time, he ignored the negative thinking. He would never know whether this would be his last day seeing water droplets dance on the streets. Although he doubt that he'd die this soon.

He grabbed his rain coat, and wore the most comfortable outfit and headed out for a walk to the park.

The navy blue sky along with the little sun shining onto Akaashi. He didn't bother bringing an umbrella since he wanted to experience walking in the rain with just his rain coat's hood on. 

"This is...honestly very fun." He said to himself. He was never this childish, but he still jumped into a water puddle. 

From a far, he saw Bokuto. His eyes grew big and sparkly, and it was as if he hoped to see Bokuto around.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi called out. He put his arms out in a form of when someone wants to hug another person. He wasn't sure why he did that, though.

"Akaashi!!!" Bokuto came running into his arms.

Akaashi tried hiding his smile, but he couldn't hide anything from Bokuto.

"Hahaha, you look so cool smiling, you should do that more." Bokuto smiled from ear to ear. Like literally. His smile so wide, it was such a smile that would make anyone smile. A contagious smile, it is.

The thing is, Bokuto smiles 24/7. It's almost impossible to see him cry. 

That might be the reason he's so special and different from me.

Keeping that thought in mind, Akaashi asked, "Are you here to visit the park?"

Bokuto nodded. "Yep! Let's go together!" 

After a while, it stopped raining. It was half past noon. They've been out walking for quite a while now.

"We should head back soon." Akaashi informed.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in the hospital? I thought your sickness is bad." Bokuto accidentally spurted out.

He realized that his sentence had came out a little rude and quickly smacked his hand on his face. 

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way.." He apologized.

Instead of getting bothered and annoyed, Akaashi laughed. 

"Its okay, it really is. Yeah, I should be in the hospital, but I rather be out in the hot sun after the rain stopped than in that wannabe prison." Akaashi finally said that out loud. He hated the hospital. It got boring after staying there for months.

Bokuto became his normal happy self again after hearing what Akaashi said.

"Then, do you wanna go to the rooftop when it snows?" Bokuto is asking for a promise.

A promise that Akaashi would stay alive til then.

Akaashi chuckled. "Rooftop? That's random, but why not? Sounds fun. Would like to see the view up there before I died."


End file.
